Tail of the Dancing Weasel' Missing scene
by Thedragoness821
Summary: I was watching "Tail of the Dancing Weasel" the other day, and I thought the tag was a bit … meh. I was kind of disappointed that we didn't get to see them go in to talk to Harry, or that we didn't get to see them have closure over Amanda's lying and sneaking, and spying on Lee over the entire episode. Full summery inside, rated T just to be safe.


' **Tail of the Dancing Weasel': Missing scene.**

 _Notes: Hi again, all! I was watching "Tail of the Dancing Weasel" the other day, and I thought the tag was a bit … meh. I was kind of disappointed that we didn't get to see them go in to talk to Harry, or that we didn't get to see them have closure over Amanda's lying and sneaking, and spying on Lee over the entire episode. So … here is what I think should have been, basically LOL …. I hope you like it, this will be a one shot. Characters in canon for season 3, but I am disregarding the airing order, since that was messed up due to monday night football._

* * *

Amanda filed away the last of the paperwork on the Kolinsky case in the vault under 'Dancing Weasel', Lee sat at his desk, watching her.

"Amanda …." He began, Amanda froze, she knew that tone of voice all too well, it was the tone he used when he has something serious to discuss with her. She braced herself for what she had been dreading since she had been given this assignment. She took a deep, steadying breath and walked out to face him.

"Look … I'm sorry, Harry summoned me, zulu blue and that's respond without question so it's not like I could refuse…" She said, Lee just grinned at her and let her continue, he knew better by now to try to get a word in edgewise when Amanda went off on one of her rambles, it was best just to let her finish.

"And then he told me everything and he seemed like he was in a lot of trouble, and he seemed like such a nice man, that I just … wanted to help him. And then he told me I had to spy on the agency, on _you_ and I didn't want to do it but he said it was for your own good because he didn't want you involved." Amanda said as she paused to take a breath, Lee took this opportunity to interject.

"Amanda, listen," he said as he came around his deck to stand in front of her, and gently gripped her by the upper arms, something he had gotten into the habit of doing when he needed her to listen to him.

"I have to admit, at first I was a little sore about it, but I know you were just trying to do the right thing, truth be told I was _more_ sore at Harry for putting you in that position in the first place." He said with a chuckle.

"So … you're not still angry with me?" Amanda asked, her tone was timid, almost like she was afraid of what the answer might be.

Lee's expression softened as he squeezed her arms reassuringly.

"You should know by now, Amanda King, that I can _never_ stay mad at you." He replied.

The look of relief on her face was instantaneous.

"Oh … good!" She said, seeming to blow out a sigh of relief.

Lee grinned playfully at her and gave her arms a final squeeze before walking around behind his desk, she couldn't help but smile endearingly at him as he pulled out the shot up portrait of Harry from behind his chair.

"What do you say we pay ole' Kolinsky a little visit, huh?" He said

* * *

The drive to Harry's house was filled with comfortable silence, Amanda gazed out the window, taking in the picturesque views of the passing countryside while Lee took the opportunity to steal a glance at her as his mind began to wonder.

He remembered how hurt and betrayed he had felt when he learned that she had been spying on him and writing down everything he did, and said. He remembered being so steamed when he busted her for following him that he had been very close to losing his temper, and telling her he didn't want to work with her anymore, that their friendship was over … but he found himself unable to get the words out. So he told her instead that every time she did something to piss him off, she turned around and did something to make him grateful, which _was_ true.

He had never met anyone like her; she confused him, she made him crazy, she fascinated him and she intrigued him all at the same time. And even though they had known each other for over two years, he realized that there was a lot about Amanda King that was still a mystery to him, and he would sure _love_ to find out.

Their comfortable silence remained until they pulled into Harry's driveway and they both got out. Lee walked to the back of his vette, he opened the hatch and pulled out the shot up portrait of Harry.

"Shouldn't we have had this fixed?" Amanda asked as she ran her fingers over the bullet holes in the canvas.

"Hey, if I know Harry V Thornton, he'll want to hang this on the wall _just_ the way it is." He said with a chuckle as he carried it to the door, Amanda walking at his side.

Lee and Amanda weren't even surprised when Harry answered the door before they even had a chance to knock.

"Ahhh Lee and Amanda! Please, come in." he said.

"We brought you something." Lee said as he handed him the portrait, Harry's laughter rang through the house.

"What do you say, my dear? Where should I hang this thing?" Harry asked Amanda.

"Ohhhh … I don't know sir, maybe above the mantle?" She offered, a bit bashful of being put on the spot.

Harry beamed at her. "Sounds like a plan." He said walked to the bar. "Can I offer either of you a drink?"

Amanda declined, but Lee obliged and Harry served him a scotch on the rocks.

"Amanda, would you excuse Lee and I for a second?" Harry said abruptly.

"Yeah … sure." Amanda said as Harry put his arm around Lee's shoulders and lead him into his study, Lee glanced disconcertedly back at Amanda as he was led away.

"Lee, I want you to know that I didn't mean to cause any friction in your relationship with Amanda …" Harry started but Lee cut him off.

"Whoa, wait a minute there, Harry, we are partners, friends, we aren't in a _relationship."_ Lee deflected. Not that he didn't _like_ the idea of a relationship beyond friendship, quite the opposite in fact, but he also had respect for Amanda's dignity and any embarrassment a misunderstanding like this might cause her.

"Lee my boy, I watched you cut your teeth in this business, I taught you almost everything you know; but I'm going to tell it to you straight. If you don't see how good a thing you have right there in the next room, then you are an idiot." Harry said bluntly.

Lee blew out a sigh. "I know … I'm lucky as hell to have her, and I don't know what I'd do anymore without her." Lee admitted.

"You love her." Harry interjected.

"Well … I …. Uhhhh …" Lee stammered as he could feel the heat rising in his face.

"You don't have to say it, it's written all over your face every time you talk about her, or look at her." Harry said with a wink and a wry smile.

Lee jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and averted his eyes to the floor, what could he say? Harry was right.

"The _real_ question is … what the hell are you _waiting_ for?" Harry said.

Lee's shoulder's sagged as he sighed again. "I don't think she feels the same way, why should she? You know my past, I'm not good enough for her, not by a long shot."

Harry smiled at the younger agent and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'd be surprised if you give her a chance, besides, it's not your call who she decides to love." He said as he shook his finger at him.

"Speaking of your partner, I think we should get back before she gets curious." He added.

"Everything okay?" Amanda asked as they rejoined her.

"Rest assured, my dear, everything is going to be just fine." Harry said with a wink as he elbowed Lee in the ribs.

Lee cleared his throat nervously as Amanda shot him a quizzical look.

"Well, Harry, we have to get going ..." Lee said quickly as he shook Harry's hand, he was anxious to get out of there before Harry could pull Amanda aside and 'have a talk' with her, too.

"Remember, honey, don't be a stranger." Harry said as he hugged Amanda warmly as Lee ushered her out, Harry walked them to the door.

"Lee, remember what we talked about, I want you to give it some serious thought." Harry said.

Lee shot him an irritated look of warning, and Harry merely winked at him as he shut the door.

"So ... what _did_ you two talk about?" Amanda asked.

"Oh you know ... nothing much ... just guy talk ... that's all." Lee said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Guy talk?" Amanda replied as she looked disbelievingly at him.

"Yeah, that's right." He said.

 _'Nice save, Stetson'_ The little voice in his head sarcastically mocked him

Amanda didn't push him anymore, it was clear whatever they had talked about, he wasn't ready to discuss with her yet.

 _'All in good time, just don't try and force him.'_ Her inner voice told her as they fell into a comfortable silence again

"One thing Harry did say,that he is absolutely right about, and it's something that I don't say to you enough, Amanda is how _lucky_ I am to have you as a partner ... and as a friend." Lee said as he put his hand over hers.

Amanda turned and smiled at him, and he felt his heart flutter; she had the most beautiful smile. His favorite thing about it was how her eyes lit up and twinkled.

"Same goes here." She replied as she reached over and covered his hand with hers and have it a light squeeze.

It was then that he realized that Harry was right, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with the feisty mother of two from Arlington, and it was high time he got his act together and started showing it.

END.


End file.
